


when the fire gets hazy

by ohvictor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (both in the background), Canon Compliant, Drabble, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Party, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is in Tokyo for the night. At this point, he’s one of the only people left in Kuroo’s smoky basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the fire gets hazy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few months ago, actually, but i wasn't sure if it was good enough or long enough to post, if i wanted to write more for it, etc. at the time i wanted to get a snapshot of one way i see kuroo and tsukishima's relationship, and to try working with tsukishima's pov. it's very short, but i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> as usual in my stuff, kuroo is nonbinary and uses ze/zir pronouns. title is from strings by young the giant.

Tsukishima is in Tokyo for the night. At this point, he’s one of the only people left in Kuroo’s smoky basement. It’s some sort of end-of-semester party, and Tsukishima is a little bit drunk, the edges of his consciousness blurred and his tongue thick and sticky in his mouth. He finds Kuroo and Bokuto again on the couch, passing a blunt back and forth. Bokuto has finally quieted down; an hour ago he was drunk and yelling at the movie they were all watching. Now, most of the party has left, and Tsukishima is ready to retreat to the sleeping bag he set up in the guest room.

Kuroo pats the couch beside zirself, shifting over to give Tsukishima room. He sags against Kuroo, who laughs, eyes glittering golden-brown for a moment, catching the flare of the lighter ze’s playing with in zir lap. “Sleepy yet?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima mumbles. It’s harder to get words out than it was five minutes ago, so he must be tired. Kuroo nods and nudges Bokuto with zir elbow. “Oi, Kou. I’m taking Tsukki upstairs.”

It’s too late to protest the nickname. Tsukishima smacks himself lightly in the face and then follows Kuroo upstairs. Ze’s shed a lot of clothing since the party started, but as it’s zir house Tsukishima doubts the clothes are lost. Now ze’s in just a tank top and the skirt; Tsukishima wonders where the jacket went, the tights, the boots with steel tips that looked dangerous and made something squirm pleasantly in Tsukishima’s gut.

Kuroo flicks on the guest room light and follows Tsukishima to the sleeping bag, settling zirself at the end. The skirt is hitching up, showing off muscular thighs. Kuroo leans in to hover close to Tsukishima’s face, nose brushing over his cheekbones, and Tsukishima can tell ze’s checking, sniffing for smoke, for the smell of alcohol. Kuroo smells like both those things, and a hint of cologne underneath.

“Did you smoke anything? You had some drinks, I can tell.”

“Didn’t smoke,” Tsukishima says mechanically. “A few drinks. I don’t remember how much.”

“You don’t smell too much like it.” Kuroo sits back, and Tsukishima almost misses the closeness. “You’re probably just a lightweight.” Tsukishima doesn’t know how Kuroo knew he was worrying over how drunk he is, but he’s grateful nonetheless.

“Do you need anything before bed?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Kuroo hums to zirself, looking Tsukishima over once more, and then rises to zir feet. “I’m going back downstairs; Koutarou’s sleeping over. Not, uh, to be all TMI, but if you need anything, probably better to text first for a while.” Ze can’t seem to keep a smirk off the edges of zir mouth. Tsukishima nods mutely.

“Sleep tight,” Kuroo says. Ze turns off the light, and shuts the door behind zirself. Tsukishima is asleep the moment his head hits his pillow.

 

 


End file.
